1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a power consumption detector, and more particularly to a power consumption detector capable of improving precision of power consumption detection, and a motherboard as well as a fan board using the same.
2. Related Art
For current server systems, the power consumption of each module in a server system needs to be detected additionally, to acquire the working status of each module. The power consumption detection may be performed on the entire server system, or performed on a single module such as a motherboard, a fan board, or a hard disk. It is worth noting that resource allocation in the server system is more secure and reasonable through evaluating the power consumption of each module than evaluating the power consumption of the entire server system.
Generally speaking, the server system reads an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus of a Power Supply Unit (PSU) to calculate the power consumption of each module in the server system, so as to proceed to subsequent related operations. However, when the server system is running under high loading, the precision of the detected power consumption of each module is acceptable, but one hundred percent precision cannot be reached yet. In some cases, the detection error even reaches 15%. Therefore, the power consumption detection on the modules in the server system needs further improvement.